Xenosaga: Morgenröte
by Frozen Reflection
Summary: When delusion steps into the light, the truth shall be exposed. They perished on the battlefield but their ambitions did not. Those who died shall be avenged.


**Xenosaga: Morgenröte**

My first shot at a Xenosaga fanfic, the main idea for this story was inspired by one of my dreams. This fanfiction is a rewrite of the end of episode III and also a continuation. Some characters will be making a return (others not) and some originals will be introduced. The ideas for my fanfic are still in development and suggestions are welcomed. If you would like to make a suggestion (plot-wise or character-wise), feel free to contact me. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xenosaga nor any of its characters. The oc's, however, are mine and should not be used without my permission. I am writing this story because I enjoy it and not to make any profit.

_Chapter 1: Uncertainty _

The universe looks like black velvet. I can see the stars clearly through the windowpane. Massive orbs of burning gas, but from here they seem no larger than fireflies. So insignificant, yet so beautiful.

Turning away from the window, I walk into the middle of the room. It's very quiet at this late hour. The only sounds I hear are my own footsteps and the gentle hum of the maintenance bed. I stop at the device, tracing my fingertips over the cool metal.

White vapors seep out of the maintenance bed as I open the cover. My red hair spills over my shoulders as I lean forward. When the smoke clears, I can see her sleeping form. Her skin is the color of sand and her hair is a metallic silver. These unusual traits give a foreign appeal to her.

Reaching down, I brush the back of my hand against her cheek. Her skin is so soft and smooth like porcelain. She really is a work of art; perfection in every way.

No, that's not right. To everyone else she is perfect. Am I the only one who sees her flaws? She's sleeping, tucked away in her dream world. People are supposed to look peaceful, almost childish, while they are sleeping. But this machine does not. No, she reminds me of a reaper. She is the hand of death, brought into this universe to cause chaos and destruction.

There's something about T-elos that I can't put to words. I know she is not a savior. I see it in her broken smile. She's as sinister and enigmatic as a nightmare.

Pulling back my hand, I walk away from the maintenance bed. There isn't a day when T-elos doesn't plague my thoughts. She haunts the chambers of my mind; as inescapable as my own shadow. She's a weapon, but is that all she is? I know this is foolish of me, but I think she has her own consciousness.

It defies logic, but I believe she's more human than the others realize. When I look into her eyes I see loathing and desire. Those traits are dangerous in a machine with as much potential as her.

I fear T-elos with every fiber of my being. She knows this too. Sometimes I catch her staring at me with those hypnotic eyes. When I'm compelled to look away, I swear I can hear her laughter. It echoes through the room and pierces my sanity. But no one else hears it. Why is that? Is this just a delusion?

I've thought about quitting my job at Vector. I tell myself the same thing every night as I lay my head in my pillow. So many times I've wanted to discard my uniform and walk out of this building. I don't know where I would go, but does it matter? Just to get away from this place. Just to get away from her.

But I'm still here. After four years I'm still bound to Vector. And I see her every day. Whether it's to give maintenance, evaluate her battle capabilities, or interact with her in the encephalon, I see her every single day. I know so much about her yet I know nothing. I'm not her designer. I don't even know what her original purpose was.

Joshua knows more about her than I do. Being the chief of the T-elos project, I think he can answer some of my questions. I can't will myself to ask what's on my mind, though. I've tried to several times, but something else always comes out of my mouth.

Maybe it's best if I don't know. Uncertainty is sometimes easier to accept than the truth. I go to leave the room, but someone is standing in the doorway.

"Joshua," the surprise is evident in my voice. I stare into his blue eyes, wondering if he can hear my thoughts.

"You should get some rest, Tari," he says in a tone that does not express any personal interest.

"Uh, right. I was just checking on T-elos." I bow to him and then take my leave.

I will myself to not look back. Focusing on what's in front of me, I don't stop until I've reached my room. Stepping inside, I kick off my shoes and fall onto my bed. Eyes closed, my mind begins to drift. Before I slip unconscious, an image pops into my mind. I see silver hair and blue eyes.

It's faint, but somewhere I can hear laughter.


End file.
